Coffee
by AuraAuthor
Summary: Just a simple happy cup of coffee... one shot


Coffee

By: AuraAuthor

Check out my pinterest page where I have boards dedicated to my stories both fan fiction and otherwise

www pinterest com auraauthor

This obsession wasn't normal. She knew it but she couldn't seem to control it, of course she didn't really want to keep control. She sat in her usual spot at the little coffee shop and waited. He would be by soon and she could get her daily fix. This had been her routine for almost three months now and she was still shocked that he hadn't noticed her yet. The day he did would be the last day she did this, but until then she would punish herself by obessing over him.

She spotted the black coat before she saw his unmistakable blond head of hair. Today it was covered with a simple black chauffeur's hat that was currently in fashion. The green and gray scarf that wound around his neck made him look even more distinguished and the gray dragon hide gloves he wore probably cost more than her flat. He was delectable. He was beautiful. He was so beyond her grasp that she knew she had to let this fantasy of him go, but she just wasn't ready.

He was inside the coffee shop now, placing his usual order. He always ordered two cups of the same coffee. She didn't know who the second cup was for but she imagined it was for a lover that he met for breakfast each morning before heading off to work. She watched him over her own cup of tea and her breath caught when he flashed that brilliant smile at the barista. She always sat far enough away that she couldn't hear them speaking, but she imagined he was charming. He had always been charming in school, to everyone but her anyway.

She sighed softly as he nodded at the barista and left the coffee shop with a tray of coffee and a small brown bag. That was new, he didn't typically order muffins or biscotti's. She pondered this sudden change in action for a moment while she finished her tea. "Get you anything else Ms. Granger?" she heard the barista ask.

"No Paul. Thank you so much. The tea was perfectly lovely."

"Ms. Granger?"

"Yes Paul?"

"Why don't you ever talk to him? He's a really nice guy."

She frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about Paul. Talk to whom?"

"Mr. Malfoy of course. You get here fifteen minutes before he does every day and order the same cup of tea. Then after he's gone you leave. You come here because he does, don't you?"

"I didn't think men were supposed to be that perceptive Paul," she said bluntly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Helps that I'm a wizard with the skill for divination and mind reading."

She looked startled. "You've been reading my mind!"

"Not intentionally," Paul said. "But sometimes your thoughts are screaming at me and I can't ignore them."

Her mouth hung open in a state of shock. "Meanwhile," Paul said softly. "The gloves aren't real dragon hide and I'm fairly certain he would appreciate you approaching him."

"Have you read his thoughts too?"

Paul shrugged. "Not privy to say Miss."

She rolled her eyes and moved towards the door after throwing her cup in bin. "He's probably sitting in the park near the victory fountain. I gave him some day old bread to feed the pigeons."

"That explains the bag," she murmured.

"Noticed that did you?"

"Have a good day Paul," she said pushing through the door.

Paul smirked at her back. "Those two just can't figure each other out," he said with a chuckle.

XXXXXX

She told herself she wasn't walking to the park. She should get to work at the ministry before someone wondered where she was today. But her feet were traitorous moving her slowly towards the park and towards the fountain where people went to feed the pigeons. The victory fountain was a sight to see with its colored stones that listed the names of the fallen from the second wizarding war. Everyone was honored at this place no matter what side they were on during the events. She gazed at the fountain briefly before turning her attention to the benches that surrounded the area. His blond head was easy to spot and she found herself moving slowly towards him.

"It's beautiful really," he said without looking at her.

She paused in her steps. When she didn't respond he turned his head slightly towards her. "The fountain I mean," he said again. "It's beautiful that everyone is honored here for their sacrifice no matter what side they were on in the war. Everyone fought for what they believed in at the time. In some cases they fought for what their parents believed in and taught them."

He glanced back over his shoulder at her. "Cup of coffee Granger?" he asked with a slight smirk.

She sat down on the opposite end of the bench and stared at him. "You, um, you look well Malfoy," she said quietly.

He grinned and she noticed the blond stubble that covered his cheeks, chin, and upper lip. "You as well Granger."

They sat silently for a moment and listened to the tinkle of the water from the fountain. "We pushed for it you know," she said softly. "Harry and Ron and I. We pushed that all would be honored here for the giving of their lives. Even your crazy aunt died because she believed in Voldemort. Believed in what he spouted."

"I know," he whispered. "She was raised in it as well and had only ever heard the drivel as the gospel. It's hard to change a lifetime of thought."

They sat silently again and the moments stretched before them as the seconds and minutes ticked off. "Did Paul send you this time?" he finally asked.

"What?" she said shocked.

"Guess not," he responded.

"Where… why would Paul send me?"

"Because he knew I was too yellow to approach you myself."

She smiled. "He might have mentioned where you were going," she said. "But only because he had picked up on my obsession with you."

"Obsession huh? Well at least you haven't bought two cups of coffee a day for the last three months hoping that someone would follow you and you would be prepared to share with them."

"Was there someone in particular you were hoping would follow you?"

"Well I'll give you a hint. She's got these amazing brown eyes that you could get lost in if you stared at them for too long and this wild hair that even though it looks untamed suits her perfectly." She glanced up to find him staring at her. "She also has every reason in the world to hate me, but I'm hoping she can put that aside and let me prove to her that I'm a different man now than the boy she knew."

"I'm having trouble narrowing down the selection Malfoy. There are plenty of witches that fit that description."

He chuckled at her response. "Sad but true. However there is only one that I am truly interested in sharing this cup of coffee."

He pulled the second cup out of the drink holder and edged it closer to her on the bench. "Would you be interested?" he asked guardedly.

She reached for the cup of coffee and brushed his fingers in the process which provided her with a jolt of heat. "I just think I might," she said with a grin.

They each sipped their coffee in silence for a minute or so before he spoke again. "Do you think we might could share something else Granger? Like maybe, dinner?"

She nodded. "Sure, as long as it's not sitting out here in the cold with these blasted pigeons pecking around."

He laughed loudly which scared the very pigeons she had mentioned. "No Granger, I thought we might dine at a restaurant. Whatever suits you is fine with me, yeah?"

She smiled into her cup for a moment. "Malfoy," she said with question.

"Yes Granger?"

"What did you do with the cups of coffee the other days?"

"Well Granger I have to say I'm glad you followed me to accept the cup this time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I've been drinking both cups every bloody day for three months. I can't sleep because of all the damn caffeine and I can't stay out of the loo in the mornings because coffee runs right through me."

Hermione laughed loudly before she spoke again. "You could have bought decaf Malfoy."

"Wouldn't have been as fun of a story to tell our friends though Granger."

~FIN~


End file.
